


Fly us to the moon.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Promise Fulfilled, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm working on my tags, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is an Astronaut, M/M, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi promise each other to fly to the moon one day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	Fly us to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome back to Day 2 of Iwaoi fluff week!
> 
> This one is kinda on a grey area between the focus on couple/situation, I'm sorry! But I hope it didn't break the rules or something.  
> Friendly reminder, I don't do a lot of research so there's a chance I mess up a lot.
> 
> Day 2, tier 2: moon

"Iwa-chan, let's go."

"Where?"

"Fly to the moon with me, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa stared up at the full moon with big eyes, smile wide and happy before yelping in pain when his friend hit him with a net.

"You have to be smart and an astronaut to go to the moon, you dummy." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, sitting down beside Oikawa while they looked at the moon.  
Though something seemed to have spiked an interest in Iwaizumi, the moon seeming much cooler now as he stared at it.

"But, I promise that I'll bring you to the moon." He said, missing the way Oikawa looked at him with shock.

"Tooru! Iwaizumi-kun! Come back inside, it's getting cold!" The comfortable silence between the two young kids were disrupted by Oikawas mother, though they didn't seem to mind as they headed into the house.

Though while Oikawa was sleeping soundly on his bed, drool hitting the pillow below his head, Iwaizumi could only stare out of the window from his futon.

His eyes glinted in the bright light of the moon.

_Fly to the moon with me._

\--

"Iwa-chan, spike some of my sets!" Oikawa said, pulling at his best friends arm and whining when he got pushed away with a grumble.

"Not now Oikawa." He muttered, leaning over his math book and trying his damn hardest to fit as much knowledge into his little study session while keeping the other person busy.

"But Iwa-chan, you've been sitting here for half an hour, staring at the same page!" Was the others response, eyes lighting up when he got a reaction but immediately cowering back when he saw Iwaizumi grabbing his math book.

"I said, not now! I'll come out after I'm done studying." He said, voice softening only slightly at Oikawas pout.

"Fine fine. But that's a promise!" And with that, Oikawa was out of Iwaizumis room. He could see his friend in the garden with a volleyball tucked under his arm when he looked out of his window.

Iwaizumi sighed, frustrated. He had wanted nothing more than to join Oikawa but he had to better himself in multiple lessons if he wanted to accomplish his goals.

"What are you doing to me Oikawa.." He muttered, glancing at the poster of the moon hanging in his room before he turned his attention back to the math book before him.

_I wanna fly to the moon too._

\--

"Iwa-chan! You can't slack in volleyball or else coach will force me to kick you off the team!" Oikawa said, eyebrows furrowed when looking at his boyfriend who was reading through his biology book, another book about engineering opened on his desk.

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy with studying right now.." Iwaizumi could only mumble. He needed to be at the top of all these grades in order to get to his dream school. Maybe then, after a few more years of training he'd be able to give Oikawa what he wanted.

"Why are you so focused on your studies anyway? Come on Iwa-chan, live a little! One bad grade won't change your life." Oikawa said, walking over to the other and leaning over the back of his chair, kissing his cheek with a grin.

Iwaizumi pushed his face away with a scowl.  
"But we're having finals in a week anyway so it's better to study. It's not like we have a lot more to do during volleyball, we didn't make it again." He mumbled, knowing it would strike a nerve in Oikawa but the truth had to be told.

"But I'll make it when I'm in the Japanese National Team, and that's a promise!" Oikawa said after a moment of silence, grinning.

"And then we can look at the moon together, right Iwa-chan?"

The little hum of agreement was enough for Oikawa, though Iwaizumi stared out of his window, to the sky.

_I'll fly to the moon for you._

\--

"Hajime you're so stupid! You're so, so stupid!" Tooru cried out at his fiancé when he announced that he had been working towards becoming an astronaut.

"You're gonna be stuck up there for a long time! And what's even worse? _I'm_ not gonna be with you! Stupid Hajime, stupid!"

The other merely laughed at it, pulling his husband-to-be into a kiss. "I'll send you pictures." He promised, though it was partially a joke.

"Hajime, how am I supposed to focus on volleyball when you're going off into space after you get all your degrees and pass the physical exam?!"

"You will, Tooru. You've always been able to keep calm and collected, so don't worry."

"I guess you're right."

Hajime only had to finish one more degree, then do the physical test before he'd be qualified to actually fly to the moon.

His schedule was clearing, much like his fiancés and he knew he wanted to get married to him before he flew off, just to be able to proudly say how special and important his husband and long time best friend was to him.

The two embraced each other tightly, Iwaizumi kissing Oikawas cheek as he smiled.

"I'll fly us to the moon, okay?"

And even though Oikawa knew that he himself wouldn't be able to, his smile was big and bright and beautiful.

"It's a promise."

Indeed it was.

\--

He was finally up. Up in the air, floating in the space shuttle.

He made it, just like he had promised years ago when they were kids and just how he promised only a few years back when they were last in each other's arms.

They would be stepping out on the moon in the next couple of hours so Iwaizumi still had time to do one thing.

He chuckled softly as he grabbed his digital camera, holding it up selfie style in front of a window and positioning himself properly, allowing a picture of his wonderful husband to float beside his head.

He may have not brought Oikawa along physically but he hoped this was good enough.

Soon enough the time came where they would finally step out on to the moon.

Back on earth, Oikawa was sitting in front of his TV, staring at the live documentary of JAXA visiting the moon once more.

His eyes were wide and childlike as he watched, the largest smile ever appearing on his face when he saw Hajime, his husband, walk there.

The promise was solidified.

_I took you to the moon._


End file.
